The Avenging Leader
by Amber Lynn Jackson
Summary: Continuation of Bare Treachery. Sweet kind and caring. Ravania finds out that Galdaphore is her real father.


The Avenging

Leader

By Amber Lynn Jackson

And

Angel Martinez Mattaneu

**Synopsis of Bare Treachery**

Ravania was walking home in the dark when she was attacked by a swarm of zombies. After being turned, Ravania promised them that she wouldn't betray them. Days after promising the clan she wouldn't betray them, Ravania falls in love with a human boy who can fly.

The leader finds out that Ravania is seeing a human boy. He became furious with her. The clan rallies together to figure out what to do. It pained him to see the girl that he cared for was now in the hands of a human boy.

Ravania, in the end, lets her zombie instincts take over. The human boy, Drilldanva, let her feed off of him. The clan thought that the boy was dead, so they welcomed Ravania into their clan.

**Chapter 1**

It took days for Ravania to get over what she did. But now she had a family who would take care of her. The clan opened their arms to her as one of their own. She was their sister. But the leader was their father.

"It's good to have you home, Ravania," the leader said.

"It's good to be home," replied Ravania.

Days after letting Ravania feed off of him, Drilldanva realized that he was now one of them. After he woke up, he saw that Ravania disappeared. He still loved her, but didn't know where to start looking for her.

The next morning Ravania went out in search for some humans as punishment for leaving the clan even though she came back. When she was out looking for people to eat, she then noticed that Drilldanva was still alive.

So she goes to where Drilldanva is and says, "Drilldanva?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was out looking for you and now that I found you we can be together in the clan," replied Drilldanva.

---

The leader watched Ravania from a distance. He smiled at the fact that the boy was now one of them. The more the two stood there, the more the leader wanted to get closer.

**Chapter 2**

Ravania hugged Drilldanva like she hadn't seen him in days. After they hugged, they both went in search for humans. While they searched, it started to rain. Ravania loved the rain, even after she got turned. Drilldanva, however, hated the rain. He was just happy to be back with the girl he loved.

---

The leader went back to the lair to announce that there was a new addition to the family.

"It's the boy, isn't it?" one asked.

"Yes it is," replied the leader.

---

"It's good to see you again, Ravania," Drilldanva stated.

"It's good to see you again, Drilldanva," replied Ravania.

Drilldanva grabbed Ravania's hand and held it. She blushed, but she kept his hand in hers. As they walked the streets, they say that the blinds were all being closed.

"I guess they don't like us," stated Drilldanva.

"Well, they know that there is an epidemic going on," replied Ravania.

---

The leader had few of the clan go out and track Ravania and Drilldanva. He told them not to harm them. He wanted to welcome Drilldanva into the family. But he didn't know where they went.

**Chapter 3**

Ravania watched Drilldanva as they continued walking the streets of New York. She loved the way he looked and the way he smiled. Drilldanva watched her closely out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know whether to kiss her or hug her, but he knew that he wanted to do both.

---

The leader sat in his chair waiting for one of the few members to return to tell him where Ravania and Drilldanva were. As time passed on, one of the members returned and told the leader where they were.

"Excellent. Take me to them," replied the leader.

The rest of the clan and the leader followed the one that came back.

---

"So, what's it like to be in the clan?" Drilldanva finally asked.

"Its different," replied Ravania.

"Unlike your family?"

"Very unlike my family."

"Are they always consistent on being around you to protect you?"

"Since I am the youngest in the clan, they have to protect me from those scientists who want to put us as test subjects in their labs."

After she said that, Drilldanva took Ravania in his arms and kissed her lips. Sparks started to fly around them as they continued to kiss. Ravania cupped Drilldanva's face in her hand and wrapped her other arm around his back. It surprised her even though she wanted to kiss him too.

---

From a distance, the leader watched the two young lovebirds. Even though the clan had many women to bear his children, the leader wanted Ravania as his daughter. Oh how she reminded him of his past. She looked so much like his daughter that he had.

"Sire, what should we do?" one member asked.

"Shut it, Marque," barked the leader, making Marque recoil.

"Well then excuse me gandalphore I didn't know that you didn't get enough sleep with the way you worrying about how you plan on capturing drilldanva and not letting him go unless Ravania agrees to become your daughter," Marque says.

Galdaphore scowled and said, "That sounds like the craziest idea on the whole entire planet Marque, so crazy it just might work."

Marque said, "Thank you, sir."

---

They kept holding onto each other like nothing else mattered. Ravania was shocked that Drilldanva kissed her, but was happy that he did. Drilldanva kissed her cheek. He loved being around her. Ravania smiled and rested her other cheek on his chest. She loved his scent, but loved him evem more.

----

Meanwhile, back at Galdaphore and the clan's lair, Galdaphore said, "Ooohh! To make it more interesting with Drilldanva's capture, we can use this gun to get Ravania's attention and when Ravania asks what that sound is, Drilldanva will say 'I will go find out where its coming from, you stay here.' Then when Drilldanva is searching, all of us knock him out and take him back to the lair and tie him up. Then Ravania will surely go looking for Drilldanva. And when Ravania asks what that sound is, Drilldanva will say, 'It sounds like gunshots. Don't worry I will go find out where it's coming from, you just stay here." Then when Drilldanva is searching, all of us knock him out and take him back to the lair and tie him up. Then Ravania will surely go looking for Drilldanva. And when she is out looking for Drilldanva, she will surely go straight to the lair."

Marque said, "Hahahaha, good plan. So good it makes you even more evil."

With a devilish smile, Galdaphore said, "Thank you, Marque."

----

Ravania nudged Drilldanva, took his hand and led him where she used to live. It was a small, peaceful town and Ravania seemed to miss being there.

"It looks peaceful here," Drilldanva said.

"I miss it from time to time," replied Ravania.

"Where do you live in this town?" he asked.

Instead of telling him, Ravania led him to the house where she used to live. They saw that her mother was still home. Ravania didn't know what to do. She just stood there looking at her mother while Drilldanva tugged her to the house.

"What are you doing?" whispered Ravania.

"I want to meet the mother of the love of my life," said Drilldanva.

She looked horrified when he said that. But Drilldanva kept tugging Ravania over to the house.

---

"Are you ready to do this, ladies and gentlemen?" asked Galdaphore.

"Aye!" everyone cheered.

They all left together with the leader in front of the clan. The gun was in Galdaphore's hand.

**Chapter 4**

Ravania still looked horrified while Drilldanva pulled her closer to the house. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Drilldanva looked back at her and smiled. His smile eased her uneasiness a bit, but Ravania was still horrified that Drilldanva wanted to meet her mother after how her mother treated her.

Once her mother looked up and saw her, Ravania tried to hide behind Drilldanva.

"What are you doing, Ravania?" laughed Drilldanva.

"She probably hates me," replied Ravania.

---

When the clan and Galdaphore saw where Ravania and Drilldanva were, Galdaphore was furious with Ravania. He didn't know whether to be mad or furious, but all Galdaphore knew was that he was deeply upset and hurt.

"What shall we do, sir?" another clan member asked.

"Marque, go down the alleyway and fire the gun while the rest of us hide," replied Galdaphore.

"Are you sure, sir?" asked Marque.

---

"She probably doesnt hate you, Rav'," replied Drilldanva.

"How do you know that?" asked Ravania when her mother came up to them.

Ravania just looked at her mother while holding Drilldanva's hand. She still didn't know what to say to her mother.

"Rav', I've missed you so much," her mother said and gave Ravania a hug.

Ravania started bawling and said, "I've missed you too."

Drilldanva smiled while he held Ravania's hand. Even though he wanted to leave so that Ravania and her mother can have their alone time, Drilldanva felt that Ravania wanted him there for support.

Ravania's mother let go of Ravania with tears rolling out of her eyes. She looked at Drilldanva then back Ravania.

"You've done good for yourself, honey," she said.

"Thanks, mom," Ravania replied as Drilldanva drew her closer to him.

---

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said that, Marque!" barked Galdaphore.

Galdaphore got more furious when he saw that Ravania and her mother were hugging. When Marque left, Galdaphore and the rest of the clan went behind a building and hid. Galdaphore was still upset that Ravania found her mother. He wanted her as his daughter. Seeing that Ravania was happy hurt Galdaphore.

---

"So who is this young man?" asked Ravania's mother.

"Oh, this is Drilldanva," Ravania replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. -" said Drilldanva.

"Trylvani, but you can call me Syrianna," replied Ravania's mother.

"Where's Dad?" asked Ravania.

"He's at work," replied Syrianna.

"Is he still mad at me?"

"He's upset more like it."

"Why is he upset?" asked Drilldanva.

"Ever since Ravania became what she is, it hurt her father," replied Syrianna

"And do you think what she is is her fault, Mrs. Trylvani?"

"What do you mean?"

---

Marque found a secluded spot close to where Ravania and Drilldanva were and shot the gun as Galdaphore had planned.

---

Galdaphore watched Ravania and Drilldanva as he heard the gunshots. The clan sat silently looking at their leader. Anger filled Galdaphore as he watched Ravania and Drilldanva just stand there. He wanted to go over there and take Ravania and go home, but he didn't want to freak out her mother. Tears started falling out of Galdaphore's eyes because the anger consumed him.

"Sir, are you ok?" asked a clan memer.

"I'm fine," Galdaphore lied.

---

Ravania sensed eyes digging into her skin as Drilldanva and Syrianna were talking. She also felt the pain and sorrow those eyes had as they watched her. She hardly paid attention to Drilldanva and Syrianna. She was looking around to find where the person who belonged to the eyes that were staring at her.

"Ravania," called Syrianna.

"Hmm?" replied Ravania.

"Are you going to answer my question or are you just going to look out into space?"

"Sorry, Mom. What was the question?"

"Do you like being in this clan?"

"They treat me better than the way you and Dad are treating me."

Syrianna was shocked that Ravania said that. Ravania, however, went back to searching for the person who belonged to the eyes that were staring at her.

---

Galdaphore hid in the darkness, afraid that Ravania will see him. He wished that Marque would fire the gun again. Fear enveloped the clan as they waited patiently.

---

Marque didn't know whether or not to fire the gun again. He waited a couple more minutes before firing again. In the end, Marque wished that he was back with the clan. But all he could do was what Galdaphore told him to do.

---

**Chapter 5**

Ravania didn't know where the eyes were coming from, but she felt like she was looking in the right direction. Drilldanva was still holding onto her while he and Syrianna were talking. She leaned her cheek against his arm when all of a sudden she heard a gunshot.

"Did anyone hear that?" Ravania asked.

"Hear what?" Syrianna asked.

"Gunshots," replied Ravania.

"Do you want me to go see where they are coming from?" asked Drilldanva.

"Let me come with ou," replied Ravania.

"What about me?" asked Syrianna.

---

Galdaphore watched Ravania and Drilldanva talk. _When was Drilldanva going to find where the gunshots were coming from?_thought Galdaphore. He knew the longer they stalled, the longer he got agitated. He finally saw a small flint from the gun he owned.

---

Marque was coming back to the clan when he heard a swift jump from one house to the other. He looked up, but the light was in his eyes. He then heard a noise from behind.

---

"It'll be dangerous," replied Drilldanva.

"What?" asked Syrianna.

"If you come, your life is at risk," Drilldanva commented.

"You think I can't handle myself?"

"It's not that, its just that the clan is a bunch of zombies."

"So?"

"If you want to turn into a zombie, Mom, that's fine with me," barked Ravania and walked off to find where the gunshots were coming from.

---

Galdaphore leapt from one building to another to keep out of sight from Ravania and Drilldanva. He hopped down from the building and started to walk behind Marque.

---

Marque whipped around to see who was coming up behind him. When he turned around, Marque saw that Galdaphore was right behind him.

Shocked to see his master, Marque bowed and said, "What else do you want me to do, sir?"

---

Drilldanva caught up to Ravania while Syrianna tried catching up to them. Ravania started to sway from side to side now from not feeding. Evevry once in a while, Syrianna's scent got to her. She loved her mother, but she also loved the clan.

"Drilldanva," Ravania whispered.

"Yes, Rav'," Drilldanva replied.

"I can't take the hunger anymore," Ravania commented, taking Drilldanva's hand.

She held his hand while they walked in front of Syrianna. Drilldanva didn't know what to do but hold Ravania as they walked.

"Is she ok?" Syrianna asked.

"I'm fine," replied Ravania.

---

"Give me the gun," replied Galdaphore.

Marque stood up and tossed Galdaphore the gun as requested and backed up slowly. All that raced through Marque's mind was if Galdaphore was going to kill him or not. He was already dead to the world.

---

"It doesn't seem like you're fine, Rav'," commented Syrianna.

---

The clan waited patiently for their leader to return. They watched and waited, wanting to stretch their legs but didn't want to be shot in the head.

---

"If you must know, Syrianna, I need to feed and you need to keep your nose out of my business!" growled Ravania.

Syrianna looked at her, shocked that Ravania used her name instead of saying Mom. She loved Ravania, but Syrianna didn't like her being a zombie.

"Don't look at me like I'm a disease!" barked Ravania.

"Ravania!" cried Drilldanva.

"I didn't plan to be a zombie!"

"But..." Syrianna mouthed.

---

"You served me well, Marque," stated Galdaphore.

"What are you going to do to me, sir?" Marque finally asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago," replied Galdaphore, held up the gun and shot Marque in between the eyes.

Marque dropped to the ground with blood coming out from his forehead. Galdaphore smiled, knowing that Ravania and Drilldanva would definitely hear that.

---

Ravania stopped yelling at Syrianna and whipped around to see where the gunshots were coming from. She knew that the gunshots came from in between two buildings. Drilldanva looked at Ravania with eagerness.

"How can you hear that noise better than me?" he asked.

"Because I've been a zombie longer than you have," Ravania replied.

"All I heard was a muffled gunshot," stated Syrianna.

---

Galdaphore smiled, feeling accomplished that he shot Marque because Marque was getting on his nerves. After he looked up from Marque's body, Galdaphore saw that Ravania was staring directly at him.

---

**Chapter 6**

Ravania saw Galdaphore standing over a body. She couldn't believe that the father of the clan, the father of her clan, could kill with a gun. Drilldanva stared at Ravania walking toward the person in the alleyway.

"Rav', slow down!" called Syrianna.

Syrianna rushed after Ravania who was at the entrance of the alleyway. Drilldanva stood there shocked that Ravania was walking toward a deranged killer. But when his senses kicked in, Drilldanva started following Ravania and Syrianna.

---

Galdaphore sensed that Drilldanva got his zombie senses. He also sensed that the clan was getting restless and hungry. Galdaphore looked at the girl behind Ravania and realized that Ravania was already his daughter and the girl behind her was his wife.

---

Once Ravania got closer to the person, she realized that the person was Galdaphore and the body on the ground was Marque. Syrianna caught up to Ravania and saw the body on the ground. When she looked at the body and then at the person with the gun and then at Ravania and screamed.

---

The scream reached Galdaphore's ears, piercing them with an awful ringing noise. He knew that seeing Marque on the ground dead was a big shock for this woman. Deep down, he wished that he was human again so that he could hold her and say that everything will be all right. But he knew he couldnt.

---

The clan grew more restless because they needed to feed again. They wondered when Galdaphore was coming back so they could go out and feed.

---

"Would you stop screaming, woman!" Ravania yelled at Syrianna.

Syrianna whimpered and cowered backward while Drilldanva slowly caught up to them.

"Who is that?" asked Drilldanva as he stopped by Ravania and looked at the body on the ground.

"It's Marque," replied Ravania.

"Who's he?" asked Syrianna, still cowering behind Ravania.

"The one on the floor or the person standing above him?" Ravania asked.

"The one standing above him," replied Syrianna.

"That's Galdaphore," replied Drilldanva.

---

Galdaphore listened to the three talk. Finally Galdaphore couldn't handle them talking.

"Would you just shut up!" growled Galdaphore.

Everyone cowered back when he said that. Syrianna started crying again. Galdaphore walked up to her and smacked her.

"Don't you hit her!" cried Ravania.

"Ravania, honey," Galdaphore started out.

"Don't hit her!" Ravania growled.

"Ravania, let him talk," said Syrianna.

"Why? So he can hit me as well?" barked Ravani.

"Just hear him out, please."

"Fine."

Galdaphore smiled then started to explain himself.

"The man you call dad isn't really your dad," Galdaphore started.

"Then who is?" asked Ravania.

"I'm getting there," replied Galdaphore.

He continued talking about how the man that Ravania called father wasn't her father at all. All along, Galdaphore was her real father. Every time he looked at her, Galdaphore saw himself in Ravania.

"Then how can you be a zombie if you are my father?" Ravania finally asked after Galdaphore finished his story.

"Funny thing about that is I was human before he lab turned me into a zombie," Replied Galdaphore.

"No wonder why you look so familiar," replied Syrianna.

"And you still look radiant as ever, Sy'," commented Galdaphore.

---

The clan was getting more restless because Galdaphore was talking too long to get back to them so they can hunt. The need for blood was clouding their minds. The need for flesh was hurting them badly.

"Miriella, go out ther and see what's taking so long," one said.

"Why don't you, Jaque?" growled Miriella.

---

**Chapter 7**

Ravania walked over to Drilldanva and leaned against him. She couldn't believe that the father of her clan was also her biological father. Galdaphore looked at Ravania with a stabbing pain to hold her.

---

The clan got so restless that Jaque finally went in search of Galdaphore.

"Miriella, if I don't come back, take the clan out and feed," Jaque said.

"Ok," replied Miriella.

---

Syrianna walked over to Ravania and stroked her hair. It hurt her that Ravania had to find out this way. Fifteen years to the day, Ravania grew into a beautiful young woman and a product of love.

"Why didnt you tell me when I had noticed that I don't look like Kareem?" Ravania started to cry.

Drilldanva just held Ravania as she cried. She was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on.

"I didn't tell you because two years after you were born, Galdaphore was taken and never returned so I fell in love with Kareem," replied Syrianna.

"But why haven't you gone searching for him?" asked Ravania as she looked at Syrianna teary eyed.

"I should have been searching for you," replied Galdaphore.

"Why didn't you?" asked Syrianna.

---

Miriella watched Jaque walk away to search for Galdaphore. Even though they fought like cats and dogs, Miriella loved Jaque.

"Alright everybody, get ready to go out and feed," Miriella finally said.

---

Drilldanva didn't know what to say or do but hold Ravania while she cried. Galdaphore looked at Syrianna with a burning passion to turn her into a zombie.

"Because they were still keeping me hostage," replied Galdaphore.

As he said that, Galdaphore saw Jaque coming toward them. Syrianna was still stroking Ravania's hair. Jaque finally showed up and stopped by Ravania and Drilldanva.

---

**Chapter 8**

Miriella watched Jaque as he talked to Galdaphore, Ravania, Drilldanva, and some woman she never seen before. She hated that Jaque was standing right next to that woman. Miriella wanted him for herself.

---

Ravania was still crying when Drilldanva whispered, "Lets go for a walk."

She looked at him with bood-shot eyes and then to her mother to seek approval.

Then she said, "Ok, let's go."

Drilldanva was still holding onto Ravania as they walked away in the distance. Syrianna wanted them to be near her because she was scared.

---

Miriella watched Drilldanva and Ravania walk away. She was glad that they left so that she could talk to this woman. She felt an urge to just devour this woman.

---

"Why have you come here, Jaque?" Galdaphore asked as he kept his eyes on Syrianna.

"Because you told us to wait for you for a couple of minutes and its been too long," replied Jaque.

"Fine. Lets go."

Galdaphore followed Jaque back to the clan so they could feed.


End file.
